


Между завтра и вчера

by Jenny_Ien, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ien/pseuds/Jenny_Ien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Между завтра и вчера

Будильник на телефоне Нила зазвенел чуть слышно, и почему-то именно эта громкость вызвала ассоциации с нормальной жизнью. Не с той, в которой есть инвертированные пули, инвертированные машины и инвертированные люди. И даже не с той, в которой в кармане всегда несколько паспортов и разрешение на ношение оружия. Тихая мелодия напоминала о жизни, которой у него никогда не было: сонное пробуждение, солнечные лучи на подушке, утренний кофе и неторопливая дорога до работы — должно быть, видел в каком-нибудь фильме.  
— Вставай, — сказал Протагонист.  
Он сам уже давно встал и успел потренироваться в полумраке прямо на полу покачивающегося контейнера, включив только один из источников освещения. Мелодия будильника смолкла, и Протагонист зажег весь остальной доступный свет: без этого в четырех стенах, без доступа к солнцу и свежему воздуху, невозможно было отследить смену дня и ночи. Время превращалось в сплошное “сегодня” и проснуться бывало сложно.  
— Сейчас, — пробурчал Нил и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.  
В грузовом контейнере, движущемся назад во времени, было не так уж много занятий, чтобы полноценно уставать, но высыпаться тоже оказалось непросто. От бесконечного движения и замкнутого пространства голова слегка кружилась даже в бодрствующем состоянии, а перевернутые крики чаек казались отзвуками далеких заклинаний. Или проклятий.  
— Ты знаешь, что процесс укачивания происходит независимо от того, инвертирован человек или нет? — поинтересовался Нил, не меняя позы. — Нашему внутреннему уху все равно, вперед или назад движутся волны. Их колебания все равно остаются монотонными и наши мозги получают разную информацию от разных органов чувств. Хоть что-то в инверсии неизменно.  
— Тебя укачивает? — уточнил Протагонист.  
— Немного, — признался Нил.  
Он сел на походной кровати, душераздирающе зевнул и повел плечами. Протагонист протянул ему бутылку воды.  
— Душу продал бы за горячий душ, — пожаловался Нил, откручивая крышку.  
— Я согласен и на холодный, — хмыкнул Протагонист.  
Инвертированный воздух в грузовом контейнере был чуть спертым и пах болезнью, потом и усталостью.  
— Душа — слишком высокая цена за холодную воду, — не согласился Нил.  
— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь через пару дней, — отозвался Протагонист.  
Нил фыркнул, сделал один длинный глоток из бутылки и снова закрутил крышку.  
— Я сейчас встану, — пообещал он.  
На самом деле можно было дать ему поваляться еще: срочных дел ни у одного из них не было, а Кэт крепко спала и даже не стонала во сне, и лучше было ее не тревожить. Протагонист уже открыл было рот, чтобы предложить напарнику перевести будильник на полчаса, когда Нил разочарованно застонал, снова потянувшись.  
— Все в порядке? — нахмурился Протагонист.  
— Спина болит, — отмахнулся Нил. — Но это не важно. Скоро доплывем.  
— Так же не важно, как моя бессонница? — уточнил Протагонист. — Она тебя, помнится, вполне себе волновала.  
Нил фыркнул, попытался встать, но Протагонист шагнул ближе и удержал его за плечо. Не убирая руку, Протагонист обошел напарника и остановился перед ним.  
— Ты молчишь с таким серьезным видом, что я начинаю опасаться, — фыркнул Нил, поднимая голову. Посерьезнел: — Я уже говорил тебе: твои подозрения не беспочвенны, но я не могу рассказать тебе больше, чем уже рассказал.  
Протагонист положил вторую руку на другое плечо Нила — мышцы под тканью рубашки отчетливо напряглись. Нил осекся, и взгляд у него стал растерянным.  
— Вдохни, выдохни и расслабь плечи, — скомандовал Протагонист.  
Нил послушно вдохнул и выдохнул, но мышцы так и остались каменными.  
— Еще раз.  
Взгляд Нила из растерянного стал укоризненным, но расслабиться он не смог даже после второго вдоха и выдоха.  
Протагонист мягко сжал руками чужие мышцы, прошелся, неторопливо и тщательно разминая, от шеи к плечам и обратно и зарылся пальцами Нилу в волосы.  
— Извини, — неловко пробормотал Нил — в лицо Протагонисту он больше не смотрел. — Я не собирался расклеиваться. Просто немного устал.  
— Расстегни рубашку, — сказал Протагонист вместо ответа.  
Нил взялся послушно расстегивать пуговицы, начав сверху. Протагонист не стал дожидаться, пока он закончит, забрался ладонями под ткань, погладил Нила по голым плечам. Тот вздрогнул — отчетливо, поднял глаза.  
— Только массаж, ничего больше, — заверил его Протагонист.  
— Жаль, — фыркнул Нил негромко.  
Протагонист погладил его по плечам круговыми движениями, сначала медленно и почти не нажимая, давая привыкнуть к своим прикосновениям. Потом чуть сильнее, настойчивее, разгоняя кровь. Было что-то интимное в том, чтобы прикасаться вот так, под прикрытием одежды, что-то от разделения на двоих одной тайны.  
— Снять? — уточнил Нил, неуверенно потеребив полы расстегнутой теперь рубашки.  
— Не надо, если не хочешь, — отозвался Протагонист.  
Рубашка почти не мешала, к тому же, ткань позволит сохранить тепло, когда мышцы у Нила разогреются и расслабятся. Да и само ее присутствие было сродни напоминанию: это всего лишь массаж.  
Протагонист сжал пальцами чужие напряженные мышцы, взялся разминать сильнее, разгоняя скопившееся под кожей напряжение. Нил, наконец, расслабился, опустил плечи и даже дыхание у него изменилось, стало ровнее и спокойнее. Останавливаться на достигнутом Протагонист не собирался.  
— Ты знаешь, что согласно последним научным исследованиям массаж не помогает от боли в мышцах? — поинтересовался Нил. — Мышцы просто реагируют на нажатие, и это, ну, приятно, или больно, или все вместе, но никакого реального эффекта нет.  
— Тебе сейчас приятно, больно или все вместе? — уточнил Протагонист с улыбкой.  
Он сжал пальцы на загривке Нила, вынуждая того откинуть голову, отпустил, сжал снова. Судя по выражению лица Нила, ответ должен был начинаться со слова “очень”.  
Протагонист ослабил нажатие, прошелся круговыми движениями по шее напарника, снова зарылся пальцами в растрепанные волосы на затылке.  
— Это запрещенный прием, — пробормотал Нил.  
Протагонист послушно вернул руки к его шее, повел ладонями под чужой рубашкой вниз, вдоль позвоночника, огладил выступающие контуры лопаток. Нил подался ближе, Протагонист почувствовал его дыхание на уровне своих ключиц.  
— А для чего тогда вообще нужен массаж, если он бесполезен при боли в мышцах? — поинтересовался Протагонист.  
— Для лечения депрессии, — отозвался Нил. — Ага, вот здесь посильнее…  
Протагонист надавил костяшками пальцев между лопаткой и позвоночником, с нажимом прошелся вниз, потом вверх, и у Нила сбилось дыхание. Протагонист повторил маневр, на этот раз медленнее, чувствуя, как согревается кожа от прилива крови. Нил вцепился в его футболку и дрожал уже явно и, кажется, закусывал губы.  
— Пощады, — взмолился Нил, когда Протагонист мягко вжался пальцами в его спину по обеим сторонам позвоночника.  
Протагонист ослабил нажим, растер и без того разогретые лопатки напарника ладонями и переместил руки ему на плечи.  
— Так при чем там депрессия? — напомнил Протагонист.  
Нил промямлил что-то невнятное, мотнул головой — взлохмаченные волосы пощекотали Протагонисту шею.  
— Что? — переспросил Протагонист.  
Он чуть отодвинул Нила от себя, вынуждая сесть прямо. Тот выглядел слегка осоловелым, на скулах розовел отчетливый даже в неярком освещении румянец.  
— Приятно, — пробормотал Нил рассеянно, поморгал, улыбнулся и заговорил уже в привычной своей манере. — В смысле, прилив крови, выброс эндорфинов. Плюс окситоцин. Это гормон объятий, вырабатывается при прикосновении или любом другом физическом контакте. Он способствует ощущению единения, напоминает, что ты — часть вида, ты не один. Это… должно быть, обнадеживает, когда у тебя депрессия.  
— Что еще обнадеживает? — поинтересовался Протагонист.  
Взгляд Нила стал лукавым, и румянец снова залил его скулы.  
— Наклонись, — предложил Нил с улыбкой.  
Несложно было догадаться, на что Нил намекает. Протагонист наклонился и поцеловал его первым.  
— Не хочу вас отвлекать, — раздался негромкий голос Кэт, — но можно мне обезболивающее?


End file.
